The King of Games in the Shinobi World
by LatyfeSurLeSora
Summary: The summer after his 18th birthday a portal sucks Yugi into the world of the Shinobi. Crossover with Naruto. Please let me know what you think. Honestly read AND review. Don't be shy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Naruto.

Chapter 1:

A year had passed since the ceremonial duel. Yugi and his friends had just finished up their senior year of high school. Yugi's 18th birthday had come and gone. The gang was going their own separate ways for the rest of the summer. They had already registered for the Fall Semester at Domino City Community College and would reunite the weekend before classes started.

Anzu was following her dreams and majoring in dance while minoring in musical theater. She would be doing an early internship abroad at a world renown Dance Academy in New York. Joey was majoring in Human Services with his focus on Family Counseling. He had taken a game-testing job for the summer.

Honda had selected pursuit of a medical degree and decided he would spend the rest of the summer mostly with his girlfriend Miho. Miho herself had chosen to major in Early Childhood and was more than happy to enjoy the rest of the summer with Honda before college life cut their time for each other down significantly.

Ryou, like Joey, was majoring in Human Services with his focus on Child Counseling. He had already left for England to spend the rest of the summer with extended family there while his father was on another one of his long business trips. It was honestly a shock to see the man at graduation given how busy he was, but the gang had all been happy he had made time for the event as Ryou was ecstatic to have his father there in his deceased mother and sister's stead.

Kaiba was doing what he did best, expanding his corporate gaming enterprise. He had plans to open Kaiba Corporation stores and offices in all major cities of Japan over the summer, and although everyone insisted such a project would keep him busy for more than a year Yugi didn't doubt Kaiba would have it finished by his intended time. Mokuba was even being shipped off to Hawaii for the summer. Kaiba was in serious mode.

Mai was heading out on a summer long road trip soon. Yugi knew the next time they saw each other she would have some amazing stories to tell. Duke was focusing his efforts on courting Serenity this summer. Yugi wished him luck, but with Joey around he wouldn't bet on Duke getting very far.

Yugi himself would be majoring in archaeology and minoring in the veterinarian division of the medical career. He was planning on getting a job at a local pet-shop and relaxing his downtime hours away. The Kame Game Shop was closed for the rest of the summer since his grandfather was now in Egypt to lend his expertise to a group on an Archaeological Dig there.

Yugi was making himself some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch when he felt a shift in the air around him. He turned around and found nothing and no-one there. He even checked the floor and ceiling. He turned his attention back to his sandwiches only to find a black hole of some kind forming in front of him in the free space above the kitchen island.

'What the? What's going on?' He wondered, but before he could get another thought in edge wise a powerful wind picked up and with a cosmic pull he went soaring straight into the black hole.

'I'm in a portal of some kind.' He realized instantly, bracing himself for whatever might be waiting for him when he made it out the other end.

A/N: Where will Yugi end up and what adventures await him? The answer to these questions and more in the next part.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter 2:

It was one of those days, when something strange happens and the whole world seems to be watching. In one area of the elemental nations a group of leaf ninja were following a pair of rogue ninja who had kidnapped the sand village's leader, the fourth kazekage, one Sabaku-no Gaara.

In another were a group of sound ninja who were tailing both the leaf ninja and the pair of rogue ninja. Many other villages had ninja out on missions at the moment and the ones within enough radius to see what happened decided to investigate the incident and report it to their superiors as necessary.

All of the blue had seemed to disappear from the sky suddenly and was replaced by pitch black. This was strange enough and it had stalled any fighting for miles around. In fact the ninja in the general area had no doubt that their friends and family and fellow villagers back home could see it too. You could probably hear a pin drop from how quiet everyone and everything had gone.

Several minutes passed before the sky began to crackle with what was apparently golden colored lightning and thunder. There was the resounding bang of an explosion and then the sky cleared up. What looked like a shooting star or a meteor perhaps had evidently crash-landed near the epicenter of a battlefield.

Those too far away to see what had actually landed went back to their business dismissing the incident as something that isn't seen every day but isn't of importance. Meanwhile those close enough to see what had fallen couldn't believe their eyes. What had come crashing down had been a person not a piece of space matter.

And from the looks of it the person was nothing more than a young boy. His short height and baby face implied he was no more than twelve years old, thirteen tops if he was a late bloomer and puberty hadn't fully kicked in yet. The impact with the ground after crashing from so far up had apparently not affected him at all. Members from two teams of ninja from the leaf village moved in closer to the crater that had been created by the stranger's crash-landing.

"Hey down there! Are you okay kid?!" A girl with black hair done up in meatballs on either side of her head exclaimed as they all looked down.

"Ten-Ten keep up your guard. Let's worry about establishing whether the kid is friend or foe before worrying about his well being shall we?" A boy with long black hair and bandages around his forehead said from beside her. "Boy, identify yourself. Are you enemy of the leaf?"

Down in the crater, Yugi, who had survived the crash-landing by cloaking himself with a shield of shadow magic at the last minute stumbled to his feet. He quickly checked to make sure he hadn't lost any of this belongings. His deck was still in its holder, his watch which could turn into his duel disk with a press of a button wasn't broken, his wallet and switchblade were both in his back pockets where he'd left them, his clothes were fine if a bit rumpled, his shoes and hair in tact. 'All clear.' He thought.

With a mere thought Yugi disappeared and reappeared outside of the crater, right next to a blond young man hovering in mid air on a white bird. Without thought to whether the man might be an enemy Yugi turned to him and asked politely and calmly. "Could you please tell me where I am?"

"Kid what are you doing? Don't you know who that is? Get away from there!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"What's the matter? All I did was ask a question. Politely at that. And no, as I'm sure you saw I crash-landed here after being thrown out the other end of a portal of some kind. I don't have a clue who any of you people are." Yugi remarked.

"That guy next to you is a wanted criminal! Get over here quick or you might just die!" Ten-Ten rebuttled.

"A criminal?" Yugi asked, looking over to the man. "Listen I don't want any trouble, I just need to know where I am. I'll get out of your hair then."

"Well right now you're in the middle of a battlefield. I'd say you're a two maybe three days walk away from the sand village. Now if you'll excuse me I have an escape to make." With that said the blond man began to ascend and headed off to somewhere, but not without leaving a little something behind.

Yugi jumped out of the way as a white spider came at him. He blinked, then stared wide eyed after the thing exploded knocking him back several paces. "Whoa, what was that thing?" He thought out loud.

"That was one of Deidara's artful creations. He can mold special clay into anything he wants and use his chakra to turn those works of art into bombs." Ten-Ten explained, as she came to stand next to him.

"Hm. That's a neat trick. Anyway who are all of you?" Yugi supplied in turn, looking at each of her companions before settling his eyes on her.

"I'm Ten-Ten, I'm a leaf kunoichi. This is Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki. They're ninjas too. That there is Might Guy. He's a Jounin. A ninja of higher status than us Genin and Chunin. We're supposed to be following Deidara, a rogue ninja working for a terrorist organization known as Akatsuki. They've kidnapped the leader of a village we of the leaf have a peace treaty with so we were asked to help them in this time of need." Ten-Ten explained.

"I see. Well my name's Yugi, Yugi Muto. I'm sorry for dropping in the way I did. Now that Deidara guy's gotten away." Yugi said.

"It's okay. We still have one of our companions pursuing him. Another Jounin, Kakashi-sensei, who mainly works with Team 7 which Naruto is part of. Another member of Team 7, a kunoichi named Sakura Haruno is actually fighting Deidara's partner Sasori in a cave some ways back with an elder from the sand village Granny Chiyo. They might be able to grill him for information if he doesn't die from his injuries too quickly once they've finished with him." Ten-Ten explained.

"Hey Yugi, I'm Naruto. Pleased to meet you. Now can I ask you something?" A boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, wearing an orange and black track-suit came over.

"Pleased to meet you too Naruto. And sure, ask away." Yugi said.

"How did you suddenly disappear from the bottom of that crater and reappear up here? That some kind of jutsu? It was way too fast to be the result of speed training and it didn't look like any substitution I've ever seen." Naruto inquired.

"Oh that's due to my shadow magic. I can use it in all sorts of ways. In fact the only reason I survived my crash-landing was my shadow magic." Yugi said.

"Shadow magic? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"I'd explain, but it's too long a story for right now. Maybe after this mission of yours has been taken care of we can all sit down and I'll tell everyone of you at once." Yugi replied.

"That sounds like a good idea Yugi. We need to catch up to Deidara." Guy declared.

"I'll come with you." Yugi said, and raised a hand up when he saw they were all preparing to protest. "Trust me. I may not be a ninja, but I can defend myself quite well if I need to."

"Fair enough, but if I tell you to run, you run okay?" Guy remarked.

"Agreed." Yugi said, nodding affirmatively.

A/N: Well, Yugi's arrived in the world of the shinobi and his adventures there are just getting started. What'll happen next? Tune in and find out, in the next part.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary at this point? I own nothing.

Chapter 3:

When the group caught up with Deidara it was because Kakashi had reached him and engaged in battle with him. The two traded blow after blow after blow. Kunai and other ninja tools could be heard clashing. A ways behind Deidara was his white bird with someone laying on its back, body half swallowed by the clay the bird was carved of. Naruto immediately went to attempt and retrieve the person.

"Careful, you nine-tailed brat. Get too close and you can kiss your friend goodbye." Deidara said haughtily, jumping back and throwing a few of his smaller art bombs at Kakashi to put some distance between them.

"Grrrrr! You sick son of a bitch, I swear I'll kill you!" Naruto growled back.

As the ninja did their own thing, Yugi who was being paid no attention, snuck his way over to the bird. With a brief burst of shadow magic he made it desolve into nothing and retrieved the body of the kidnapped person. It was a boy with shaggy red hair and beach white-sand colored skin with the kanji for love on his forehead. Yugi felt for a heart-beat, his blood running cold when he realized the boy was dead. He quickly transported them both back to the leaf shinobi's side of the field.

"Everybody stop!" He ordered, sounding not unlike his other self, his former Yami, the Pharaoh Atem. His baritone carried flowing through the area, regal and powerful, and the ninja all stopped their bickering and halted their battle, then turned to look at him in shock. Yugi smirked momentarily at their shocked expressions, all trace of his usual baby face gone.

"Tell me why." He commanded, eyes narrowing into a heated, hateful glare that he aimed at Deidara. "Why did you kill him?!"

Deidara swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and unconsciously began backing away. "You'll have to take that up with the leader." He replied, throwing a few bombs both explosive ones and smoke ones in an attempt to create a distraction so he could flee.

"You're not getting away that easily." Yugi declared, as he appeared behind him. He bound Deidara with shadow magic then took out his switchblade. With the knife pressing lightly into the other man's neck he asked again. "Why did you kill him?"

"I-It...It wa-wasn't...anything...per-person...personal. I was just following orders. We needed the bijuu that had been trapped inside him. It's not my fault the extraction process is fatal. You should take this up with the people that sealed the Shukaku inside him to begin with." Deidara rambled, too scared to with-hold an honest answer.

"That bijuu, Shukaku or whatever it is you called it, what is it and what do your people need it for?" Yugi prompted, making the knife cut just enough for a trickle of blood to flow; a silent warning that lieing was not a good idea, but when Deidara said nothing he hissed at him strongly. "Start talking!"

"Okay okay! Just...take that knife away will you? I can't even move!" Deidara remarked.

Yugi put his switchblade away after cleaning it with a cloth he conjured with his shadow magic. "I'm waiting." He prompted, pressing Deidara for answers once more.

"Okay," Deidara began with a sigh of defeat. "You see the thing is, there are nine bijuu. Individually they're all powerful enough to destroy entire countries. This is why every major village around has tried to secure one. Some have succeeded. However, since these creatures are too powerful to control while they are out roaming free, most of the villages that manage to secure them seal them away into a chosen person's body. Those people are known as jinchuuriki. That boy Gaara was the Shukaku's jinchuuriki. Naruto, is the Kurama's jinchuuriki."

"How would sealing these creatures in human bodies benefit the villages?" Yugi asked.

"Most jinchuuriki tend to be trained to control the bijuu inside them, so that they can use their power for the good of their village. Others, like Naruto and his mother before him are just used as vessels to contain the threat the bijuu pose if left to their own devices." Deidara explained.

"If your organization manages to get their hands on all of the bijuu, what is it you plan to do with them?" Yugi continued his interrogation.

"I'm not actually sure. Only the leader and his girlfriend actually know the answer to that one." Deidara replied. "Now...would you let me go? I told you everything you wanted to know that I happen to have information about."

"It will probably come back to bite me, but yes I will let you go." Yugi said, raising his right hand so that it was in Deidara's face.

"However, I think you need to re-evaluate your life." He said, and mind crushed the other man.

A/N: Well, that was interesting wasn't it? Tune in next time for some reactions to Yugi's display here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Yugi released Deidara from the hold his shadow magic had on him and caught the other man when he staggered forwards. He knew from previous victims of his Mind Crush technique that Deidara was still disoriented and would be for a few more hours at least. Meanwhile the leaf ninja were just recovering from their shock at Yugi's actions. As the first to snap out of it Naruto took off in a rush towards the mysterious youth.

"Yugi! Hey man, mind explaining what you just did? Why couldn't any of us move?" He began firing a question filled rant, that Yugi decided to stop before it got too out of hand.

"I didn't do anything special. I merely interrogated Deidara and used my Mind Crush technique on him. It's a technique that forces a person to reflect on their life and acknowledge where they went wrong and how they can remedy their mistakes and become a better person. He'll be disoriented for quite a while, but hopefully come out of it a better man." He explained.

"And the not being able to move part?" Neji asked, coming to a halt beside Naruto.

"That's due to me getting a bit carried away. My emotions are tied almost directly to my powers and the essence of the Shadow Realm begins to spill out if I'm feeling a particular emotion too strongly. Namely anger or sadness. Anyone within range of the Shadow Realm will feel its effects. Among those is an added difficulty to do things such as moving, talking, even breathing. My apologies. I still have work to do on my emotional control." Yugi replied.

"We can discuss Yugi's talents some more later, for now lets get back to the others. Granny Chiyo and Sakura have arrived and are looking Gaara over." Ten-Ten said, and Yugi blinked a few times in rapid succession wondering when she had come over.

"Okay. Neji help me move this guy and tie him up. I'm sure Grandma Tsunade will have a few things to say to him when we get back home." Naruto said.

Yugi would've helped them move Deidara, but he wanted to see what was being done about Gaara. He made his way over with Ten-Ten. Naruto and Neji lagged behind one holding Deidara's legs and the other his arms. Gaara was on the ground with a pink haired girl and an old lady tending to him.

The pink haired girl was moving her hands along his upper body most likely using some kind of healing technique. At least Yugi thought it was a healing technique. The light green glow around her hands reminded Yugi of the healing spells of some of his duel monsters like the Mystical Elf and the White Priestess.

"It's not working." She announced, tears flowing down her cheeks as she redoubled her efforts, not wanting to admit defeat.

"Damn it! Why is it always Gaara?" Naruto yelled, in rage. "What did he ever do to deserve this? And why did this have to happen now? He was just starting to trust people again, he even became Kazekage."

"Naruto, calm down!" Yugi snapped, grabbing onto his shoulder. "I won't make any promises, but it is within my power to resurrect your friend."

"Yeah, right Yugi...Quit pulling my leg man, it's not funny. No-one can bring back the dead." Naruto said dryly, staring at Yugi in disbelief; the mysterious youth didn't strike him as the type to make jokes over something like this.

"I could do it." Chiyo declared. "I have worked for decades on a jutsu that could bring back the dead. It had been my hope to use this jutsu to resurrect Sasori's parents for him, but that fell apart when Sasori changed and became a criminal."

"Lady Chiyo, surely a jutsu like that must take its toll on the user. What would be the consequence?" Kakashi spoke up then.

"You are correct, this jutsu will not be without consequence, but I am prepared to go." She remarked.

"Go? Go where?" Naruto asked.

"The afterlife." Yugi answered calmly. "This jutsu isn't a resurrection technique, more like an exchange one. Lady Chiyo can bring Gaara back to life, but only at the cost of her own life."

"No way! There's no way any of us will let you do something like that!" Naruto exclaimed, staring defiantly at the old woman.

"She might not have to." Yugi said, as he took out his duel deck. "I wasn't kidding when I said it was within my power to resurrect your friend Naruto. I just need the right card."

"The right...card?" Neji asked, intrigued, but confused.

"Yes. One of the powers afforded to me by shadow magic, is the ability to bring the monsters on these cards to life." Yugi said, and showed them all his Summoned Skull card before continuing.

"Back where I came from a game called Duel Monsters is extremely popular, but not many people know that the game Duel Monsters is in fact thousands of years old and originated in a place called Egypt. Back then Duel Monsters was known as the Shadow Games. The monsters weren't mere cards then. They were very real, and very dangerous. Essentially anyone with the right kind of magic could partake in a Shadow Game, but these games were mostly played by people in power." He informed.

"At the time, the best Shadow Gamer around - was my ancestor, the Pharaoh Atem. He ruled over Egypt from the age of thirteen to the age of eighteen. His reign was among the shortest in Egyptian history. The history books won't tell us what happened to him after his cousin Seth took the throne though. This is due to the fact that, at his own request, the little that was recorded about Atem in history, had him labeled as, The Nameless Pharaoh. Atem became concerned that the Shadow Games and the monsters that they were played with, were too dangerous for mankind. So he performed a ritual to lock away the magic that allowed someone to partake in a Shadow Game." He concluded.

"Yet you can use shadow magic, what more is there to this story?" Kakashi prompted.

"Atem sealed away the Shadow Games and their magic inside seven objects. Each one of these objects would act as a catalyst for the Shadow Realm, the place in which Shadow Games are usually played. The Shadow Realm is merely another plain of existence between Heaven, Earth, and Hell. Some might call it Limbo others might consider it Hell altogether." Yugi supplied.

"Anyway, one of the catalysts was the Millennium Puzzle. Atem sealed the dark half of his soul inside of the Millennium Puzzle. The other half, his inner light, went on, reincarnating for centuries until finally it manifested in me. A part of my own soul was already dead since I was an identical twin and my brother was stillborn. The light half of Atem's soul engulfed mine. It purified the remaining darkness in my soul and a merger occurred. Because of this merger, I lived most of my life with only light in my soul. That would change of course, when I solved the Millennium Puzzle and successfully helped Atem pass on to the afterlife. Since he finally moved on, the dark half of his soul could finally reincarnate and join the light half that had come to reside inside of me." He continued.

"When I was eight, my grandfather gave me the Millennium Puzzle. He had excavated it during a dig in Egypt. It was in pieces. At the time my grandfather was looking for a new game to challenge me with. I was already the reigning champion at many other games and people called me the Prince of Games. I took it up to my room believing I would have it solved within a few hours, but the Millennium Puzzle proved a true challenge. It took me eight years to assemble its thousands of pieces correctly." He concluded, and pressed a button on his watch causing his duel disk to start appearing piece by piece.

"Whoa! What is that?" Lee inquired.

"This is a Duel Disk. A friend of mine named Seto designed it. It's often used to make the experience of a Duel Monsters duel more realistic since it's made with technology that can create holographic images of the monsters on the cards and simulate the effects of magic and trap cards." Yugi replied. "Right now I'm just going to use it as an amplifier for summoning. And my first summon will be, Mahad, the Dark Magician!"

Naruto and Ten-Ten jumped back several feet when the Dark Magician appeared in front of Yugi. Mahad paid them no attention instead turning his attention to his master. "Hello Yugi, how may I serve you today?"

"Hello Mahad. There is no threat at the moment, I just needed to give my new friends here a demonstration. You can go back now. Give my regards to Atem for me." Yugi replied.

"I will. Farewell until next time Yugi." Mahad said, and dispersed into nothing after a brief shower of holographic dust.

"Where did he go?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I'm not sure of that myself. Mahad always answers my summons so I know he's still connected to the Shadow Realm somehow, but he also serves as one of Atem's guardians in the afterlife." Yugi replied. "Now, for my next summon, I'll ask you all to try not to freak out."

Upon a round of nods from the ninja Yugi drew a card from his deck and began chanting something that the none of the shinobi or kunoichi could understand. The sky suddenly became dark and a sparkling golden dragon shifted into existence high above them. All around the area people, civilians and warriors alike were heading for the dragon's point of origin. Curiosity had gotten the better of them.

"Yugi, for what reason have you summoned me child?" Came the gruff yet smooth baritone of the Egyptian God monster.

"Thank you answering my call Ra. I have summoned you in hopes of you granting my request." Yugi replied.

"And what is your request?" Ra remarked.

"I request that you resurrect a young man who has been unjustly killed. Before his time, I suspect." Yugi supplied in turn.

"I see. Very well, I shall consult with the others now King of Games." Ra amended, before shifting out of existence.

A/N: Will Gaara be resurrected and will anyone get big scale lines besides Yugi? The answers to these questions and more in the next part. Please RNR!


End file.
